


History Sucks

by PeanutButterBaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18th Century, Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, a good small read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterBaby/pseuds/PeanutButterBaby
Summary: Good and Bad? Who the fuck got to choose what was good and bad!“Hang him!” People yelled from the crowds, as they cheered on the morbid act all crowding around the wooden stage.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	History Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I listen to Little Lion Man, and this idea just popped in my head so here I am choosing this over sleep

“Hang him!” People yelled from the crowds, as they cheered on the morbid act all crowding around the wooden stage. The man that stood at the top of the stage was Keith Kogane, a not well known slaughterhouse worker. But now everyone knows his name and are now cheering for his death. To say the least he was scared, no tears escaped his eyes but his legs trembled as more people crowded around. Goosebumps cover his bare arms, “Please don’t!” A voice yelled from next to him. But Keith didn’t bother to look at him knowing it would make him break down.

The man yelling for them to stop was from the richest family in town, Lance Mcclain. He was being restrained by the local guards. “He didn’t do anything! Please!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, Keith could practically feel his tears. But he just stared at his old cow skin shoes, he heard anything but all noise seemed to drown out as Lance screamed. 

He took a glance at the sky, hoping that he could find some sort of heaven. “Huh, nice day.” He said to the executioner that stood next to him. He was holding the metal chains that hung around Keith's neck. He didn't reply to Keith, but it's not like Keith was trying to make small talk with the guy.

“Today, Keith Arika Kogane will be sentenced to hang by the neck until death for his crimes. Homosexuality is a crime in all states and punishable by death.” The mayor yelled out to the crowd. They all went silent, except Lance screaming for them to stop. Keith just had a blank stare looking down the streets.

He was born in this town, despite almost no one knowing him, he was always around. He had never met his Mother and his Father having died from illness when he was very young. Keith was a little conserved, he didn’t speak to many and if he did speak they were short sentences. How he got into this mess was a long story, which he would never take back.

It started about three years ago, he owned a small slaughterhouse at the edge of town. The door was an old wood that could fall over from a small gust of wind, the front looked decent enough, and he was known for having the freshest pork in town. His dog laid in the corner of the room, his dark fur floating in the air around Keith, he had just gotten a huge order of meat. Which was abnormal, since his shop was in the poor side of town so no one could get much. But either way he was in no position to recline the order. So he cut it all up the day of the order and got it ready for the buyers, hoping it wasn’t a sick joke.

The old wooden door opened, his little bell ringing. Catching his attention from the back room he was in. He walked out, wiping the blood on to his leather apron, what he saw that day he will remember forever. A man stood in the middle of his store, dressed rather sharply for a pork pick up. He had on a black pantaloons, with a tucked in white dress shirt the Mcclain family mark on the left shoulder. 

“Let me guess, you're the guy who ordered 140 pounds of pork belly.” Keith said, the dark circles around his eyes speaking volumes to the Mcclain in front of him. The man struggled to get a sentence out. “You okay?” Keith asked, concern leaking into his voice. “You dare speak to a Mcclian like that peasant boy.” A loud voice lectured Keith, Keith hadn’t even seen the other man walk in. “Sorry sir.” Keith said it in a robotic voice, not the first time he’s been called a peasant.

“We have brought you enough and expect it to be delivered to the Mcclain residents.” The man said, throwing the money on the ground next to Kosmo. Keith looked at the money in annoyance. He knew well that the rich are dicks, they used the lower class like their shoe mats and gave them no respect. So he was surprised to see the well dressed boy, bend down and pick up the scattered money.

“Lancelot you’ll get dirty if you do that.” The man told the boy as he picked up the last of the money. Keith was still in pure shock, as Lance handed him the money. “Thank you sir!” Keith suddenly burst out grabbing the money and shoving it into his tin can. A sudden smile slapped Keith in the face. Lance gave him a smile in return, their eyes making direct contact.

-

That was how they first met, Lance was in love at first glance and it didn’t take long for Keith to fall as well. It was a forbidden love that was doomed to fail, and they both knew that going into it. Lance was arranged to marry a princess named Allura, and Keith was meant to die alone. That is what he had planned before Lance walked into the picture. In a month they had sex, which was new for both of them. Especially since same sex couples were very bad.

In the end they planned to run away together. They would make a life on a small farm in the middle of nowhere. Where they could be alone and in love without fear of losing their lives. As you probably know that didn’t work out all that well, one day they were acting cocky. 

Keith had slept over at Lance’s place, and lost track of time. He was in pure bliss, he was snuggled against Lance, lightly listening to his heart beat. That was until Allura burst into Lance’s room screaming about the wedding or something. Lance jolted up and basically threw Keith off the bed and onto the newly waxed floor. Allura was startled at first but soon filled with rage. “Are you cheating on me!” She screamed, racing over to Keith and grabbing him by the hair.

“Get the fuck off of me?!” Keith suddenly screamed and a good chunk of hair was pulled out making a horrible ripping noise. Allura seemed to stop immediately, “That is a man…” She was quiet and yet her face turned into disgust. “You are a valgaur!” She yelled running out of the room.

-

That’s how Keith ended up here, getting ready to die. Even though Lance was just as guilty as Keith was. His family got him out of it, saying that Keith had black mailed him into doing it. So The rich get off with a slap on the wrist like normal. But Keith was kinda relieved that Lance wasn’t going to die, suddenly he was snapped out of his daze by being tugged over to the noose. Lance’s screaming getting more louder 

“LET HIM FUCKING GO! PLEASE KILL ME! I LOVE HIM!” Lance screamed, pulling at the two guards that were struggling to hold the man back. As Keith walked towards the hanging rope he caught sight of Lance’s parents, they made direct eye contact. Mr. Mcclain looked straight at the ground, while Mrs. Mcclain started to tear up, Keith refused to break eye contact and stared deeply at both of them.

“Mom and Dad please stop them!” Lance sobbed from behind him, Keith just kept staring them down. Lance loved his Mother and Father, and yet even they betrayed him.

“Did this solve anything?” Keith mouthed to them, they both just grabbed each other's hand, the man finally stopped pulling him and lifted him up onto a box. Setting the noose around his neck. “PLEASE! I LOVE KEITH HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!” Keith finally got the courage to look over at Lance who was a complete mess. He was in the same pants he was in this morning, his sleeping shirt ripped and wrinkled, “This is not your fault.” That was all Keith could get out, before the lever was pulled and he went hanging above. 

Lance watched as Keith’s legs kicked in the air, his fingers digging at the rope around his neck. His once plump pink lips now a light purple. Tears filling his eyes, it wasn’t long before he stopped kicking, his arms falling to his sides. They let Lance go and he sprinted over to the limp body, he fell on his knees as he sobbed into his hands. He looked back at the crowd, his eyes now filled with rage.

“HE DID NOTHING TO YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! CHEERING ON FUCKING MURDER!” Lance screamed at the crowd, but his eyes sat on his parents. “Fuck you all.” He said.


End file.
